Hojas de otoño que cayeron a tus pies
by Harada Risa-chan
Summary: Un sueño. Un amargo despertar. La vida de ORen Arisugawa cambia bruscamente cuando se encuentra con aquel que se hace llamar el Shaman King. ¿Será capaz una simple muchacha de cambiar al gemelo de larga cabellera? Descúbrelo en este apasionate fic!. FINIS
1. Un nuevo shaman

" Hojas de otoño que cayeron a tus pies".

**_Capítulo 1: Un nuevo shaman. _**

Ven. Déjate llevar. No te ocurrirá nada…si cooperas.- El chico del cabello largo sonreía malévolamente mientras la casa estaba en llamas.

_¡AHHHH¡¡NO ME MATES¡¡¡NOOOOO!._

¡O-REN DESPIERTA!

_¡NOOO!…_No…¿Mamá?.

¿Quién más podría ser?. ¿De nuevo soñando con fantasmas?.- La jovencita se apartó el cabello del rostro y se pasó la mano por la frente. Sudaba frío.

No…no. Fue un sueño estúpido, sin sentido…

Muy bien niña. Levántate ya que debes ir a clases. A menos que quieras seguir faltando, aunque esta vez no tienes viruela.

Sí madre. De inmediato me levanto.- En cuanto su madre abandonó la habitación se levantó a buscar su ropa para comenzar a vestirse.

Había sido un sueño muy extraño. Estaba sola dentro de una casa, de pronto un misterioso joven de cabello largo y oscuro, junto a un fantasma de fuego entraron de golpe y comenzaron a quemar todo. El chico se disponía a matarla cuando su madre despertó.

_¡EL DESAYUNO ESTÁ SERVIDO!_

¡YA VOY!- Bajó las escaleras y fue a la cocina donde sus padres la esperaban.

Hija. Kimi me dijo que nuevamente soñaste con fantasmas. ¿Es eso cierto?

No padre, no lo es.

¿Debo recordarte que los fantasmas y espíritus no existen?. No son más que un invento de tu imaginación. Viven en ti.

Ya lo sé papá. Ya lo sé…- Terminó su desayuno y se fue al colegio despidiéndose de todos.- Si lo fantasmas no existen…¿Por qué me siento rodeada cuando estoy sola?- Caminaba lentamente esperando no llegar. En eso oyó voces tras ella.

…_espiritual. ¿Podría ser su acompañante?._

¿Quién está allí?.- Se volteó para todos lados pero no vio a nadie, eso la obligó a seguir su camino.

_O-Ren…-_ la voz de su madre resonó en su cabeza y un escalofrío invadió su cuerpo. Debía volver lo más rápido a casa.

¡MAMÁ!- Cuando entró todo en su casa estaba destruido, no quedaba nada en pie. Corrió buscando a sus padres pero no los encontró. Dos voces en la sala llamaron su atención. Eran niños como ella….

_¿Lo encontraste?._

_Lo lamento señor Hao, no estaba por ninguna parte._

_No te preocupes Opacho. Tarde o temprano tendrá que aparecer…cuando vea lo que ocurrió._

**_¿QUIÉNES SON USTEDES!-_** Gritó O-Ren apuntando a aquel que llamaban Hao. Era parecido al chico del sueño.

Opacho, te dije que ninguno debía quedar vivo.

Disculpe señor Hao.

Ya no importa, la acabaré yo mismo. **ESPÍRITU DEL FUEGO-** Un fantasma rojo apareció junto al chico.- Acaba con esta casa.- De pronto todo estaba prendido en llamas. Estaba rodeada de un calor insoportable.

No me haga nada…se lo suplico.

Tus súplicas no te servirán de nada niña. Dime dónde está Keshino y quizá no mueras.

¿Keshino¿Qué es eso?.

El espíritu guardián de esta casa. Aquel que te cuida desde pequeña.

_**¡Los espíritus y fantasmas no existen!.**_

Entonces que es lo que incendia tu casa.

Esa cosa roja y grande es producto de mi imaginación.

¿Puedes…puedes ver al Espíritu del fuego?…Eres una…eres una shaman.

¿Una qué?- preguntó extrañada.

Debí suponerlo. Ese poder espiritual era muy alto para una humana común y corriente…Debo acabar contigo.- El Espíritu del fuego se volteó a ella y la miró de forma amenazante.- ¡MORIRÁS!

¡**_SEÑORITA O-REN_**!- La misma voz que escuchó camino a la escuela se oyó. El fantasma de una mujer se paró frente a ella.

Keshino…- susurro el chico -. Al fin.

¿Qué ocurre aquí?

_KESHINO, ÚNETE A MÍ Y AL ESPÍRITU DEL FUEGO Y TENDREMOS EL MUNDO DE SHAMANES QUE SIEMPRE DESEASTE._

_**LE DEBO LEALTAD A ESTA FAMILIA, HAO ASAKURA. PARA IRME CONTIGO TENDRÍA QUE LOGRAR LO QUE DEJÉ INCONCLUSO EN MI VIDA.**_

Y eso es lo que haré. Tú y el Hao de hace 500 años iban a formar el mundo perfecto y te lo daré. Ven conmigo o tu señorita O-Ren morirá.

NO LO PERMITIRÉ.- Ingresó al cuerpo de la chica y unieron sus almas,.

**¿Qué es esto?-** Preguntó O-Ren.

Fusión de almas…Mato a una y pierdo a Keshino…

¡No entiendo nada!.

Ven. Déjate llevar. No te ocurrirá nada…si cooperas.- La misma mirada psicópata del sueño se vio en el chico.

Para nada Asakura, no lo haré- dijo Keshino -. No permitiré que me dejes sufrir nuevamente.

Entonces ambas desaparecerán…ESPÍRITU DEL FUEGO…acaba con ellas- El Espíritu del fuego la intentó quemar, pero Keshino, apoderándose del cuerpo de O-Ren, tomó una bandeja de plata y la usó como escudo.- Nadie sobrevive al ataque del Espíritu.

Por si no lo sabes Asakura….Hace 500 años sobreviví al mismo ataque. Tu antepasado no me podía matar…y tú tampoco podrás.

Entonces destruiré el cuerpo de la niña.

No podrás…con mi alma dentro es imposible.

No me queda más remedio que irme. Recuerda que te estaré esperando Keshino**…¡Opacho!.**

Sí mi señor Hao.

Vámonos. Tú, niña. Los cuerpos de tus padres están por ahí.- Se dio la media vuelta y salió con Opacho tras él.

¿Qué acaba de ocurrir?.- preguntó O-Ren.

¿Lo mío¿Lo de Hao¿La fusión de alma?.

¡TODO!

Bueno. Ese chico se llama Hao Asakura y es descendiente del Hao de hace 500 años y del Hao de hace 1.000 años. Es un shaman. Un shaman es una persona que puede unir su alma a la de un espíritu, como yo. Hace 500 años fui una de las personas que siguió a Hao y morí, pero no por eso, sino porque ya estaba vieja. Ahora soy un espíritu simplemente porque dejé algo inconcluso en mi vida pasada, no recuerdo qué, pero cuando lo logré me podré ir.

¿Por qué pudimos hacer esa cosa…la fusión de lo que sea?

Pues…eres una shaman. Ves fantasmas, sientes presencias, haces fusión…Eres shaman.

No quiero…

No tiene que ver el que quieras o no. Naciste así y punto.

Entiendo…- Comenzó a pensar lo que sería de ella a partir de ahora. Sus padres estaban muertos y no podía hacer nada.- Ahora no tengo a donde ir.

Claro que tienes. Hao me ofrece fusionarme con su espíritu para así tener más fuerza, y si aceptas que yo sea tu espíritu acompañante no tendrá más remedio que llevarte con él.

Ni lo sueñes…El tipo me odia, quizá me convierta en su esclava como lo es ese chico Opacho.

Opacho no es su esclavo, lo sigue por su propia voluntad.

De todos modos no va a aceptar.

Hablando de aceptar…¿Me dejas ser tu espíritu?.

¿Y qué gano yo con eso? ¬¬

Pues…una amiga y compañera nnu

¿Sólo eso?

¿Te dije que soy experta en artes marciales?

Momento…momento…¿Si te ayudo…de qué me servirá?

Podrás participar en el torneo de shamanes que va a empezar y así ser el **_"Shaman King"._**

Explícate mejor ¬¬

Pues el **_"Shaman King"_** es…(N/A: Para que decirles si ya han de saber. Sino no estarían leyendo esto).

Aja. Si lo dices así…Puedes ser mi espíritu nn.

;; Te lo agradeceré por siempre…Por toda mi vida.

Estás muerta ¬¬

En mi reencarnación ;;

Como digas -

Ahora nos queda buscar a Hao. Se pondrá muy feliz cuando me vea llegar. ¡Su dominación del mundo estará casi completa!.

¿Dominación del mundo?.

Sí, eso del mundo perfecto de shamanes que él quiere.

Ok. Entonces vamos a buscar al Hao ese.

Caminó mucho hasta que, en una posada en Kioto, encontró a Opacho y este las llevó ante Hao.

Sabía que vendrías Keshino…¿Qué hace esa "niña" aquí?

_¡A quién tratas de niña, tarado!_

Señorita O-Ren, tranquilícese.

Da igual, lo que aquí importa eres tú Keshino. ¿Aceptas fusionarte con el Espíritu del Fuego?.

Sólo si tú aceptas que la señorita O-Ren venga con nosotros.

_¡CÓMO DICES! OO_

Que venga con nosotros. Soy su espíritu acompañante y no puedo dejarla sola.

Este…

¿Qué dices Asakura?…Recuerda que de eso depende mi estadía aquí.

De acuerdo ¬¬. Pero hace algo y la mato.

Muchas gracias Asakura nn.

Pide una pieza en recepción y mañana levántate a las seis, partiremos temprano a Tokio.

Este…se lo agradezco mucho…¿señor Hao?. ¿Cómo puedo decirle?.

Sólo…Hao. Simplemente Hao**….¡OPACHO!**

Sí señor Hao.

Tú pide la pieza mejor. No creo que ella, una shaman de tercera, sepa hacerlo.

¬¬… Puedo llegar a ser mejor que tú.

XDDDDD…Sí como no.

Ya está señor Hao. Es el cuarto número 16.- O-Ren se quedó allí parada.

Ya lo oíste…¡VETE!- Comenzó a subir las escaleras murmurando cosas

Ese Hao…se cree el mejor…es un idiota.

No debería hablar así del joven Hao, señorita O-Ren. Lo acaba de conocer y déjeme decirle que fue muy gentil con usted.

¿En serio?

De ser otra persona ya estaría muerta.

Es sólo porque eres mi espíritu.

Quizá…pero usted le agradó.

¿Cómo lo sabes?

Le dijo "shaman de tercera". De haberla odiado ni siquiera le hubiera dicho shaman.

Da igual…¡Estúpida llave!.

¿Qué le ocurre señorita O-Ren?

No podía abrir la puerta uu…pero ya lo hice nnu.

Era un cuarto acogedor, no muy grande pero lindo. La cama tenía una colcha roja y almohada de plumas.

¿Dónde vas a dormir, Keshino?

En ningún lado. No duermo nn.

Genial. Entonces me despiertas en la mañana nnu.

Señorita O-Ren…despierte señorita O-Ren…

…no quiero…

Señorita O-ren…¡SEÑORITA O-REN!

OO ¡QUÉ!

Es hora de levantarse nn

Sí…cierto…cierto.- Se escucha un "Tum-tum" en la puerta.

¡**_ARISUGAWA NOS VAMOS_**!- gritó Hao.

_¡Ya voy!- _Bajó las escaleras, donde la esperaban Opacho y "su señor" Hao.

Ya era hora e que llegaras ¬¬

Tome señorita Arisugawa. Esto es para usted.- Opacho le entregó un guante rojo que tenía bordado una estrella blanca.

¿Para qué es esto?

Este…

Ahora es parte de "El equipo estrella". Esta estrella la identificará en todas partes.

Gracias.

No me dé las gracias a mí, déselas a mi señor Hao.

Gracias señor Hao, es muy gentil.

Sí, sí, cómo sea. Y ya te dije que me digas sólo Hao.

Ok…Hao.- Comenzaron un viaje muy largo. Por horas y horas caminaron sin decir ninguna palabra, hasta que Opacho rompió el silencio.

¿Está cansado señor Hao?

No lo estoy.

¿Seguro?

Sí. ¡Ya cállate!

Jeje.

¿De qué te ríes Arisugawa?

De cómo le gritaste al enano ese.

Es cierto, jeje. Fue gracioso. Recordaré hacerlo más seguido.

Es muy malo señor Hao ;;

Sólo contigo pequeñito.

Sabes…Hao, no eres tan amargado como creí ayer.

¿Amargado¿Yo?. Pero si soy la persona menos amargada del planeta- A Opacho le sonó el estómago.- ¡Oh, El pequeñín tiene hambre.

Creo que por aquí hay un puestito de comida…McDowel's al parecer.

Bien, me acaba de dar hambre- Hao se fue corriendo y…sonriendo.- ¡APÚRENSE O ME ACABARÉ TODO!- Ya dentro del puesto buscaron una mesa vacía y les llevaron lo que Hao se encargó de pedir.

Una hamburguesa con papas fritas para la señorita.- Dijo el mesero.

Gracias nn

Otra doble con extra todo y porción extra de papas para el joven…

¬

y una "cajita infeliz" para el chiquito.

OO…señor Hao…¿Por qué me pidió esto?

No sabía que querías…Y bueno, a comer nn- El "futuro" Shaman King casi se devora su hamburguesa, pero era entendible, ya que el estúpido de Opacho había olvidado empacar comida.

Señor Hao no me gusta esto ;;

Te lo vas a comer. Yo no fui el idiota que olvidó empacar comida ¬¬

Como ordene señor Hao uu

Señorita O-Ren- Keshino acababa de aparecer- ¿Qué es eso?

Comida…muy buena te diré, Keshino.

No sabe como me gustaría probarlo uu

Es una lástima que estés muerta, jeje- dijo Hao.

No hable así joven Hao

¿Qué no me decías Asakura? ¬¬

Es que joven Hao suena más lindo nn.

Tienes razón, suena adorable. Creo que le diré "joven Hao"

¡NO!. Sólo soy Hao. Ya te lo dije, sólo Hao.

Como diga Hao uu. Todo lo que usted ordene.

Y no me trates de "usted". Trátame de "tú".

Me cuesta ¬¬. Apenas lo conozco…te conozco.

_¡Pero el hecho de tener un espíritu fuerte te da esa ventaja que ni Opacho tiene!_

OO señor Hao ;;

¿Mi espíritu es fuerte? oo

Mucho. Pero si no sabes usarlo no lo aprovecharás.

La vez que pude hacer fusión fue sólo por suerte uu.

Yo te enseñaré a llevarla a cabo…deberíamos empezar por la posesión en la naturaleza, pero estamos cortos de tiempo. Iremos de inmediato a la de espíritu.

oo no entendí nada.

No tienes por qué hacerlo. Esta misma tarde empezamos -. Dio un último mordisco a su hamburguesa, se paró a dejar su bandeja a la basura y salió del puesto.

¡Hao espérame!- la chica salió tras él.

¡NO ME DEJEN!…¡SEÑOR HAO!- Opacho tomó su bandeja y la de O-Ren, las tiró y luego siguió a los otros dos.

* * *

"Hojas de Otoño que cayeron a tus pies" no es nada más que un fic de cinco capítulos (creo xD) escrito hace más de un año para un concurso de fanfictions organizado por una radio local. Tuve que escribirlo todo en menos de una semana porque me obligaron a hacerlo (gracias Fanren, te llamamos ¬¬). 

Ojalá les guste, aunque no lo subí con correcciones para la prometo que el chap. 2 vendrá corregido y semi-perfecto xDD.

Nos vemos en el chap. 2!


	2. El profesor Asakura

**"Hojas de otoño que cayeron a tus pies".**

**_Capítulo 2: El profesor Asakura._**

-…y di _"Keshino concédeme tu alma…¡FUSIÓN DE ALMAS!_ –El joven hizo una coreografía completa sólo para mostrarle la fusión.

-O.O…¿Era necesario que hicieras todo eso?

-La verdad…no. Pero se ve más lindo nn

-Idiota ¬¬

-No le diga así al señor Hao ¬¬.

-Da igual Opacho. Admito que fue algo exagerado de mi parte, Jeje.

-Señor Hao¿Puedo dejar de decirle "señor Hao"?.

-Ni lo sueñes enano.

-Señor Hao TT

-Arisugawa…intenta hacer la fusión.- Dijo cambiando el tema.

-Lo intentaré u.u…¡Keshino, concédeme tu alma!…Ehm…¿Qué más seguía? n.nu

-Fusión de almas ¬¬

-¡Ah, Sí. Como se me pudo olvidar n.nu

-Hazlo de nuevo ¬¬

-¡KESHINO, CONCÉDEME TU ALAMA¡¡¡FUSIÓN DE ALMA!- Las almas de las chicas se lograron fusionar.- Genial n.n

-Ahora te atacaré -

-¡Cómo! O.O

-Te atacaré y te defenderás -…¡_ESPÍRITU DEL FUEGO_!… ATÁCALA…pero no mucho…DEMUÉSTRALE LO FUERTE QUE ERES… pero no le hagas daño n.nu –El espíritu se dispuso a atacarlas, pero Keshino se separó de O-Ren.

-¡TENGO MIEDO! TT- dijo Keshino.

-Eres una cobarde…estás muerta, no te pasará nada ¬¬

-TT

-¿Por qué lloras Keshino?- preguntó O-Ren.

-Porque el joven Hao y usted siempre me recuerdan que estoy muerta TT

-Estoy segura de que la intención de Hao no fue mala…pero no creas en mi palabra.

-Creo que dejaremos la fusión de lado un rato u.u…Veamos…posesión de objeto n.n

-¿Posesión de qué?

-De objeto n.n… Este…no sé que podrías usar…¿Sabes lo que es una cuchilla con cadena? (N/A: Como la de Kohaku de "Inuyasha" n.n).

-Sí, mi abuelo tenía una.

-Ok¿Sabes usarla?

-Una vez me la prestó.

-Entonces usarás eso para la posesión…¡**_OPACHO_**!

-Sí señor Hao.

-Trae la maletita café.

-¿Para qué señor?

-Pues para usarla, estúpido ¬¬.- El pequeñín se fue y no tardó casi nada en traer la maletita.

-Aquí está señor Hao.

-Dásela a O-Ren.

-¿Desde cuándo soy O-Ren?

-Este…en la maletita hay una cuchilla con cadena para que hagas la posesión…

-Me ignoró TT

-Lo lamento mucho señorita O-Ren TT

-…la cuidas que me costó matar a su dueño y es como un trofeo para mí.

-Sí señor Hao u.u.

-¿Volvemos al señor? ¬¬

-Sí señor Hao u.u.

-Pero no quiero que me digas señor u.u.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque tú eres…eres tú.

-¿Y Opacho?. Él le dice señor Hao.

-Es que Opacho es simplemente el enano que me sigue.

-¿Y yo qué soy?

-La chica que posee el espíritu que necesito n.nu.

-Interesado ¬¬.

-Débil ¬¬.

-Tu cabello parece de niña ¬¬.

-No hables así de mi cabello ¬¬…si sigues así no podrás seguir con nosotros.

-Si me hechas Keshino se viene conmigo.

-¿De verdad te irías con ella, Keshino?

-Sí joven Hao, soy su espíritu y no la traicionaré.

-Pero Keshino…

-Hao…- O-Ren le pone una mano en un hombro-…En estos dos días usted me ha agradado mucho, así que no me llevaría a Keshino, no la alejaría de usted.

-Maté a tus padres…

-No importa, Hao n.n. Ellos jamás creyeron en mí…y usted me entrena para ser shaman…

-TT Que linda escena- dijo Keshino.

-o/o

-No es para tanto Keshino n/n. Sólo le doy las gracias al señor Hao.

-No tienes por qué darme las gracias ¬¬.

-Jeje n.nu.

-Señor Hao- dijo Opacho.- Tengo sueño, es tarde. Vamos a dormir.

-Sí, sí. Instala una tienda de campaña por ahí.

-Yo me ofrezco a buscar un buen lugar joven Hao-

-Gracias Keshino.- El fantasma se va.

-Keshino espérame, quiero ir contigo.

-No, quédese señorita O-Ren. Hace frío.

-De acuerdo u.u.- Al cabo de unos minutos Keshino les había indicado un lugar perfecto donde instalar las tiendas. Todos se fueron a dormir, menos Hao, que se quedó pensando.

-"Un mundo con shamanes simplemente. Esa es mi visión perfecta de la vida, pero es una lastima que existan los humanos uu Si tan sólo fuera el 'Shaman King'…En unos años más me van a agradecer todo lo que haré".

-Señor Hao, entre ya, si no se va a congelar.- Opacho le pasa una manta.

-Gracias Opacho n.n.- Entró a la tienda y en cuanto tocó su saco se durmió.

* * *

-¡LEVÁNTESE HAO¡ES HORA DE ENTRENAR!.

-Sí…espérame…no encuentro mi bendita capa.- Buscó por todos lados su capa, pero no estaba. No tuvo más remedio que salir sólo con sus pantalones.- Aquí estoy…¿En qué quedamos?.

-n.n en la posesión de…O.O…

-¿Qué te pasa? ¬¬.

-N-nada…- Se había quedado mirando a su "mentor"- Absolutamente nada n/n.

-Entonces termina tu oración anterior ¬¬.

-En la posesión de obje…

-¡ALLÍ ESTÁ! O.O- dijo Hao apuntando a un árbol.- ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACE MI CAPA EN ESE ÁRBOL?

-Este…Opacho la lavó hace una hora…más o menos.

-No…- se acerca a su capa y la toca- Está mojadita TT…

-Podría sacarla con su espíritu.

-La última vez la quemó u.u.

-Contrólelo.

-Da igual…Además me veo bien sin capa n.ñ

-Ehm…sí ¬/¬

-Muy bien, posesión de objeto…¿Trajiste la cuchilla con cadena?

-Sip, aquí está n.n.

-Tómala e intenta arrojarla n.n.

-Ok.- la tomó por los extremos y la comenzó a girar- ¡ALLÁ VA!.- Todo sucedió muy rápido. Hao sólo alcanzó a ver el filo de la cuchilla cuando algunos mechones de su cabello ya se encontraban en el suelo.

-O.O…

-O.O lo lamento Hao…no fue mi intención TT…en serio…- por minutos Hao no habló, sólo estaba quieto.- ¿Hao?…¿Señor Hao?…¿Asakura?…¿Está -bien señor Hao?…

-…mi cabello o.o…

-Señor Hao…

-…la…la clase terminó o.o…

-Sí o.o…- se metió a la carpa aún avergonzada por lo ocurrido.

-¿Qué ocurre señorita O-Ren?.

-Algo horrible o/o.

-¿Qué cosa¿Qué puede ser tan horrible?.

-Yo le…le…le corté su cabellera a Hao hasta la cintura .

-O.O…

-Pobre joven Hao o.o…fui una estúpida al hacerlo .

-¿Y no le hizo nada?…Ya sabe, el joven Hao.

-Eso fue lo más extraño... pobre señor Hao... aunque de todos modos se ve bien con el cabello hasta la cintura n/n

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-un grito se escuchó desde afuera-. Mi cabello TT...

-No llore señor Hao- dijo Opacho-. Su cabello volverá a crecer...

-Pero es que era hermoso y ahora... ahora... ¡MIRA!... está disparejo y me llega a la cintura TT...

-Yo sabía que la señorita Arisugawa haría algo así... no confío e ella ¬¬

-No digas eso... apenas la conocemos... y ella es muy... muy buena, según lo que he podido ver ¬/¬

-¿Cómo lo sabe?

-Porque me pidió perdón cuando cortó mi cabello TT

-Eso no implica nada señor Hao. Creo que debemos alejarnos de ella.

-Claro que no Opacho. Y sabes... vete a planchar mi capa, no quiero seguir escuchando tu estúpida voz.

-Si mi señor Hao- el pequeño se fue.

-Ella no es mala- se dijo a sí mismo- y yo tampoco... sólo soy un joven con sueños e ilusiones... no soy comprendido por nadie... hace siglos no lo fui y la historia se repite... ¡TODOS SON MUY MALOS CONMIGO! ¬¬

-¡SEÑOR HAO, PERDÓNEME! ;;- O-Ren apareció rápidamente y lo abrazó por la espalda.

-O/O... ¿QUÉ HACES!

-¡PERDÓNEME, PERDÓNEME, PERDÓNEME!

-Calma... calma... ¡CALMA!

-O.O... Ok, me relajo... ¡Uff!... ya casi... listo n.n

-o.o ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Fue un reacción impulsiva... nació de dentro y no se contuvo

-Debes aprender a controlar tus impulsos O-Ren U.U

-Lo intentaré... pero... ¿me perdona?

-Claro... el cabello crece...

-Genial n.n, entonces voy a entrenar la fusión con Keshino. Gracias... Hao n.n

-No te preocupes niña.- O-Ren se fue sonriente a buscar a Keshino y Hao se quedó pensando-. "¿Qué tiene esta niña que no veo en los demás? u.u. ¿Por qué la llamo por su nombre¿por qué la acepté cuando Keshino me lo pidió?... ¡YO NO SOY ASÍ! ... Se supone que debería estar preocupado de acabar con los humanos y no estar atendiéndola a ella..."

-Hao...- O-Ren había regresado y traía algo bajo el brazo-. Olvidé darte esto hace un rato. Ya que Opacho lavó su capa le había traído mi chaleco de la escuela... supongo que le queda bueno porque es muy delgado n.n

-G-gracias ¬/¬... muchas gracias

-No hay de qué n.n. Nos vemos en un rato- nuevamente se fue, pero esta vez Keshino la esperaba cerca de un árbol

-"'Hao no baka' ¬¬. No debiste haberte sonrojado, eso sólo lo hacen los débiles... O.O ¿ y si me estoy volviendo débil?... ¡NOOOOOOOOOO! ..."

* * *

-Muy bien Keshino¡ A ENTRENAR! n.n

-Como ordene señorita O-Ren ... se ve más feliz señorita O-Ren... ¡Dígame lo ocurrido señorita O-Ren! -

-No pasó nada, sólo que el señor Hao me perdonó ... Jeje, se ve gracioso con mi chaleco puesto

-Tiene mucha razón señorita, el joven Hao se ve muy gracioso

-XDDD, demasiado... bueno, hagamos lo que debemos... ¡KESHINO, CONCÉDEME TU ALMA!... ¡FUSIÓN DE ALMA!- sus almas permanecieron unidas-. El señor Hao dijo que si permanecíamos así por más de 5 minutos nos iba a dejar ofender a Opacho, así que esto tiene que funcionar

-Eso espero señorita... eso espero...

(5 minutos después)

-¡Vamos señorita!... ¡Resista señorita!

-O.o... no puedo... no aguanto...

-¡USTED PUEDE¡RECUERDE LA OFENSA A OPACHO!... ¡HÁGALO SEÑORITA!

-... me muero... ¡HELP!

-¡HÁGALO POR EL JOVEN HAO!... ¡POR SU PECHO SIN CAPA!

-¬¬... ¿Qué piensas que soy, eh?

-¡RESISTA MÁS SEÑORITA!

-NECESITO UN BAÑO... ACABEMOS LA POSESIÓN... ¡YA!- al terminar la posesión pasó corriendo por el lado de Hao, pudiendo éste apenas distinguirla

-¿Qué fue eso? ò.Ó- preguntó Hao

-La señorita O-Ren u.u

-¿Qué le pasó?

-El llamado de la Naturaleza u.u... pero resistió más de 5 minutos con fusión de alma n.n

-Bien por ella n.n... cuando vuelva dile que se gano su premio, podrá ofender a Opacho

-Eso la alegrará mucho- por detrás de unos árboles apareció O-Ren, muy relajada

-Veo que ya tiene su capa Hao n.n

-Si, Opacho me la planchó mientras practicabas tu fusión... por cierto, te ganaste tu premio, cóbralo cuando quieras

-Sabe, prefiero cambiarlo... me preguntaba si en vez de ofender a Opacho podría mandarlo a comprarme ropa, es muy incómodo hacer estas cosas con el uniforme del colegio- Hao había olvidado por completo que la chica aún traía esa ropa.

-Eh... claro, ahora mismo puede ir... ¡OPACHO!

-¿Si señor Hao?- respondió el enano

-Vete al pueblito que hay más atrás y cómprale ropa a O-Ren... no puede seguir practicando con una falda

-Por supuesto que iré señor Hao

-Vete... ¡VETE!- se fue corriendo por el camino y luego se perdió a la distancia

-Muchas gracias n.n

-No hay de qué

-De verdad es una persona muy linda

-Tú... tú también ¬/¬- con este cumplido se puso de pie, le entregó el chaleco, susurró un "gracias" y entró a la tienda.

* * *

Segundo capítulo!

Seh! De a poco voy subiendo más. Son cinco capítulos más un epílogo.

Eso o.o

Voy a modificar mi perfil :P

Saludos!

Risa


	3. Adiós Japón

**" Hojas de otoño que cayeron a tus pies".**

_**Capítulo 3: Adiós Japón**_

(Tres semanas después)

- ¡AHHH!

- No te me escaparás otra vez O-Ren

- En el pie Keshino

- Si señorita O-Ren- ambas chicas, en fusión, atacaban a Hao. Aprovechaban que su fusión era más pequeña y se deslizaban con facilidad bajo sus pies y lo golpeaban

- Muy bien Keshino n.n. Ahora eso que tú sabes hacer- comenzaron a patear al espíritu del fuego. Keshino era muy buena peleadora, pues en su vida había sido una experta en artes marciales que cuidaba a Hao

-o.o... ¡ALTO!. Terminamos n.n

- Pero estaba muy entretenida u.u

- Estamos a 2 horas de Tokio. Si queremos llegar antes del ocaso debemos partir ya

-Si Hao u.u

-Todo listo señor Hao. Podemos partir ahora mismo

- Gracias Opacho n.n. Te has portado muy bien

-Hao, no mientas, no se ha portado bien

- Lo sé u.u...

- Es muy mala señorita Arisugawa TT

-Me da igual tu opinión Opacho

-No pelees... perderás tu tiempo O-Ren, y perderlo con Opacho es una lástima

-TT Señor Hao...

-Lo haré Hao n.n, sólo porque las palabras de mi boca son sagradas

-Lo sé- susurró el mayor de los hermanos Asakura-... ya es hora de que caminen holgazanes, "Los ángeles de Hao" me esperan

-¿"Los ángeles de Hao"? ¬¬

-Es uno de los equipos del torneo de shamanes que me apoyan. Nos encontraremos con ellas en Tokio

-Ah... O.k- Hao y Opacho avanzaron, pero O-Ren no

-¿Vienes O-Ren?

-Si... ya voy. Adelántense ustedes- ambos chicos siguen su camino

-¿Qué pasa señorita¿Le molestó lo de "Los ángeles de Hao"?

-o.o... ¡Para nada, lo que pasa es que... que...

-¿No sabe qué inventar, verdad? ¬¬

-Si... no lo sé...

-No se preocupe señorita, estoy segura de que el joven Hao también siente algo por usted

-O/O... ¡NO DIGAS ESO!

-¡PERO ES LA VERDAD!

-¿En... en serio?

-Eso creo

-Yo lo dudo u.u... no creo que se llegue a fijar en una niña tonta que es un año menor que él

-Eso le da igual, yo era cinco años menor que él n.n

-O.O... ¿te metiste con Hao?

-Claro n.n, se me dio la oportunidad y la aproveché

-¿Cuan... cuántos años tenías?

-Ya ni me acuerdo, pero era mayor de edad

-¿Hao? O.O

-No, yo ¬¬

- ¡O-REN TE RETRASAS!- gritó Hao

-Será mejor que vayamos señorita

-Sí…- corrió hasta llegar donde Hao y de nuevo lo abrazó por detrás

-o.o… ¿te pasó algo?- preguntó éste

-Nada n.n¿por qué la pregunta?

-Porque siempre que haces eso te sucedió algo

-Pero esta vez no pasó nada, sólo quería abrazarlo n.n

-Eh… si…- se dio media vuelta y le respondió el abrazó-… gracias ¬/¬

-¿Por qué?

-Por ser la única persona que ha tenido una reacción así conmigo

-Entonces de nada n.n- intensificó el abrazo-. Sabe… su capa es muy cálida

-Lo sé

-Es perfecto para un día frío como este n.n

-Sí. Si tienes frío puedo prestártela

-No se preocupe, esta chaqueta es perfecta para el frío- se separaron y Hao la miró de pies a cabeza. Era una chica de melena negra, ojos cafés y piel muy blanca.

-Supongo que si…

-Señor Hao ¬¬- dijo Opacho- Sigamos caminando

-Sí, sí, sí. Vamos- volvieron a su ruta. Cuando llegaron a Tokio, luego de una reunión con "Los ángeles de Hao", el señor tenía una noticia que dar.

* * *

-Me voy a Estados Unidos

-¿Cómo?- dijeron O-Ren y Keshino

-Lo que oyeron. Debo ir a buscar la aldea Apache. Allá serán las preliminares del torneo de shamanes…

-Entiendo…

-Opacho irá conmigo y tú nos alcanzarás luego junto a Marión (N/A: la tipa rubia de "Los ángeles de Hao", la que tiene un muñeco parecido a Manta)

-¿Cuándo partimos señor Hao?

-Mañana temprano Opacho

-Creo… creo que me iré a dormir

-Duerme bien niña n.n

-Gracias Hao- subió a su habitación, se puso la bata para dormir y se sentó en el borde de la cama

-Vamos a conocer Estados Unidos señorita n.n. ¿No es emocionante?

-Si tú lo dices…

-¿Qué le pasa señorita?

-Keshino… ¿Tú crees que cuando lleguemos a Estados Unidos todo seguirá como hasta ahora?

-¿Por qué lo pregunta?

-Porque creo que ya no le agradaré a Hao

-No entiendo señorita

-Da igual…-durante 3 semanas le había gustado Hao y temía que él se fuera sin saberlo-. Keshino… ven conmigo- bajaron las escaleras y llegaron frente al cuarto 106, golpearon la puerta.

-¿Si?- dijo Hao abriéndola

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro, adelante- entraron y se quedaron de pie- ¿Qué sucede?

-Hao… señor Hao

-¿Sí…?

-Ehhmm… este… le… le deseo suerte en su viaje (soy una estúpida )

-Emmm… ¿gracias? (¿para esto vino?)

-También quiero decirte que… que… que lo extrañaré mucho (eso estuvo mejor¿no?)

-Emmm… yo también (¿yo también¿qué tipo de respuesta es esa?)

-Creo que es todo… adiós…

--Espera- le tomo del antebrazo derecho-. Hace un tiempo, la primera vez que te llamé O-Ren, tú me preguntaste por qué lo hice…

-Lo recuerdo TT

-Ahora te diré… es que desde ese día te he sentido más cercana que a nadie que jamás haya conocido … por eso. No quería que pensaras otra cosa, como que soy un aprovechado

-No lo hubiera pensado de todos modos

-Lo sé. Eres una niña buena… muy buena, para ser una niñita

-Y usted también… para ser un shaman obsesionado con el mundo perfecto

-Jeje n.n

-Ya es tarde, mejor me voy

-Que tengas dulces sueños.

-Usted también- dio un paso adelante y se dio una media vuelta, caminó hacia Hao y lo besó e la mejilla.- Buenas noches n/n.

-Buenas noches n/n.- Le tomó la mano, pero de inmediato la soltó y la dejó ir.- "_Hao no baka_ ¬¬. Por primera vez te gusta alguien y la dejas ir. ¡_Kuzo_, y mañana parto a Estados Unidos ".

-"Se va ;;...Bueno, no tengo más opción que quedarme aquí...sola...abandonada uu".

-"No me quiero ir TT".

-"No quiero que se vaya TT".

-¡NOOOOO!- gritaron ambos desde sus respectivos cuartos.

_-¡SIIIIII!-_ gritó Opacho saltando sobre su cama.- ¡ME VOY A ESTADOS UNIDOS¡¡¡CONOCERÉ A MICKEY MOUSE, n.n.

-La vida apesta ¬¬

-La vida vale mierda ¬¬

-La vida es hermosa n.n.

-¡QUIERO SALIR DE AQUÍ!.- Gritaron los tres al unísono, aunque dos de ellos no lo decían de forma positiva.

* * *

-Todo listo señor Hao. Andando n.n.

-Sí...vamos Opacho...¿Opacho?

-Sí señor Hao.

-Vamos a pasar por el aeropuerto antes de irnos...tengo algo que hacer allá.

-Como ordene señor Hao.

-Que le vaya bien señor Hao. Nos vemos en Estados Unidos.

-Sí, gracias Marion.

-No se preocupe por ella, señor Hao. Le prometo que cuando nos veamos allá habrá aumentado mucho su poder espiritual...Y sabrá hacer bien la posesión de objetos.

-Sé que la ayudarás mucho. No por nada la dejé en tus manos n.n.

-No me halague señor Hao

-No lo estaba haciendo n.n...O-Ren, niña tonta...cuídate mucho.

-Tú...tú también Hao.

-Cuídese joven Hao.- Dijo Keshino.

-Lo haré n.n, no te preocupes.- La miró por unos segundos, luego hizo algo típico de elle, la abrazó.

-¿Ah? o/o.

-Nos vemos en Estados Unidos...te estaré esperando n.n.- Lo último le fue susurrado al oído.

-O/O...A-adiós...- Hao se despegó de ella y se fue junto a Opacho por un largo camino de tierra.

-¿Señorita O-Ren, está bien?- preguntó Marion.

-Sí...muy bien n/n.

-¿Cree que debemos empezar ya a entrenar?.

-Sabes...prefiero no hacerlo hoy. Me siento muy cansada.

-Entonces vaya a su cuarto. Yo estaré entrenando en el gimnasio si me necesita.

-Gracias n.n.

-Por nada...- Fue a su cuarto y se dejó caer en la cama con los ojos cerrados y una gran sonrisa.

* * *

-¡Que feliz se ve señorita!.

-¿En serio?. Estás bromeando n.n.

-Se ve llena de vida...Da gusto mirarla.

-Jeje n/n.

* * *

-...tengo 32 más como este.- Dijo un chico con el cabello azul/morado y peinado muy raro.

-¡Wow!- dijo otro muy parecido a Hao.- Eso es increíble Len n.n.

-¬¬...

**_-¡YOH ASAKURA!-_** dijo el señor Hao apareciendo de improvisto junto a Opacho.

-¿Y esté quién es?- preguntó un joven de cabello celeste.

-Ni idea.- Contesto un hombre con un "súper flequillo"

-¿Quién eres?.

-Soy Hao, el futuro Shaman King.

-¿Hao?...- preguntó intentando hacer funcionar su cerebro.- No te conozco. Jiji.

-Yoh Asakura, vengo a pedirte un favor. Necesito que te hagas más fuerte.

-¿Más fuerte?- dijo el chico de nombre Len.

-Sí, debes volverte más fuerte...- En eso Hao mira el avión de la familia Tao.- ¿Irán a buscar la "Aldea Apache en "eso"?.

-Sí¿Y qué?.

-Sólo para que sepan, yo utilizaré la posesión de objeto.

-¡Ja!. Con la posesión de objeto es imposible.- dijo Horo Horo...Hoto Hoto...como quieran.

-Claro que no...¡ESPÍRITU DEL FUEGO!...Vamos.- Se montó junto con Opacho en el espíritu y se fueron surcando los cielos.

-Hao...- Dijo Yoh...pensativo

-Ese tipo está loco. Mira que venir aquí sólo para eso.- Agregó Len.-

-Vamos Don Yoh, subamos ya al avión. Norteamérica nos espera.

-Sí, jiji n.n.- Lo cuatro jóvenes subieron al avión y comenzaron su viajes.

(N/A: La conversación recién escrita sufrió algunas modificaciones al parecer, todo se debe a que ese es uno de los capítulos que no tengo grabado y además no recuerdo bien lo dicho ese entonces TT).

* * *

Bueh!

El capítulo tres lo subí más rápido, como a dos días de diferencia con el dos, ya ni me acuerdo.

La relación Hao/O-Ren es así porque siempre quise ver a Hao de forma más "humana", también pido que se considere el hecho de que en el concurso que participe el año pasado con este fic estaba en la categoría de "Universo Alternativo". Para mi desgracia Hao jamás se comportaría así con una chica u.u.

Creo que eso es todo, sus reviews en la cosa que dice reviews xD.

Por cierto, si alguno de ustedes lee mi fic de "D.N.Angel" aviso que con ese me tardaré en actualizar porque debo pasar todo el material a Word, ya que los 11 capítulos que van están en un cuadernito (la insipiración me llega en cualquier lugar xD).

Matta ne!

Risa Harada


	4. YohHao

**" Hojas de otoño que cayeron a tus pies".**

_**Capítulo 4: Yoh/Hao.**_

-¡AHH!- una cuchilla partió un árbol a la mitad.

-Vamos, más rápido. Sé que puedes.- Marion estaba parada junto al árbol.

-¡AHHHH!.- Esta vez fueron dos árboles.

-Mucho mejor. Ahora esquiva esto.- Le arrojó algunas cosas que a medida que llegaban a ella eran cortadas.

-¿Y ahora qué?.

-Descansa. Llevas toda la mañana así y debes recordar que nos vamos a Estados Unidos hoy.

-¿Hoy?. El tiempo ha pasado muy lento estos días u.u. Estos dos meses han sido muy largos (N/A: Creo que son dos meses, más adelante verán).

-No tan largos...Bueno, ve a cambiarte. No querrás llegar vestida así donde el señor Hao.- O-Ren traía una polera amarillo claro y un pantalón de buzo celeste.

-Sí, veré si encuentro algo decente nn

(5 minutos después).

-"Here I am" n.n.

-O.O...¡_Qué producida_!.

-No es para tanto¬ /¬- Se había puesto unos pantalones negros, polera roja, se había peinado y tomado el pelo.

-¿Desde cuando te peinas?.

-¬¬...todos los días. Sólo que no me lo tomo y por eso se ve desordenado.

-Ah...no lo había notado. ¿Tienes tus cosas listas?.

-Sí.

-¿Y a tu espíritu?.

-Aquí estoy n.n.

-Muy bien, vámonos. Nuestro avión sale en dos horas.

-Aja n.n.

* * *

-¿"El equipo de las cinco Lilys"?. Han de ser unas diminutas. Dijo Hao viendo su "Oráculo Virtual", este le indicaba que ese equipo sería su oponente en el "Torneo de Shamanes".- Acabaré una a una con ellas. Muahahahhahahaha.

-Usted ganará señor Hao, es sencillamente el mejor shaman que existe.

-No es para tanto...Sólo el mejor de todos los tiempos n.n.

-Si usted lo dice es cierto -. Todas sus palabras lo son -.

O.O ¿Qué te pasa conmigo, enano? ¬¬

-Ehm...Nada, absolutamente nada.

-Eso espero ¬¬.- Hao mira un reloj que tenía por ahí.

-¿Por qué mira tanto la hora, señor Hao?.

-Se retrasan ¬¬

-Señor Hao...yo olvidé decirle que...que...

-¿De qué te olvidaste?

-No le dije que Marion me avisó que...que retrasaron su avión dos horas .

-O.O...¡**ERES UN IMBÉCIL OPACHO**!

-No me diga eso, señor Hao TT

-¡PERO ES LA VERDAD!...¡ERES UN MALDITO IMBÉCIL!.

-¿Por qué le afecta? ¬¬

-Ehm...este... no me afecta 9.9.

-Sí, como no ¬¬

-Opacho tengo hambre...¡COCÍNAME ALGO!.- Agregó cambiando el tema.

-Sí señor Hao u.u.- El pequeño tuvo que retirarse a cocinar.

* * *

- . ...Jamás creí que un avión fuera tan aburrido...

-No lo es si sabes que hacer...Podrías escuchar un poco de música.

No lo sé...Bueno.- La canción que comenzó decía: _"Sagasou yume no kakera hiroiatsume, setsuna kute mo ima nara sagaseru darou..."_- Me aburro -.-

**_-¡Señorita O-Ren, mire!_**...**_¡ES NORTEAMÉRICA!_**

-Es muy...grande O.O

-¿Me pregunto en que parte estará el señor Hao?

-No lo sé- dijo Keshino.- Veamos- se asomó por la ventana.- **_¡JOVEN HAO!_**

-No te va a escuchar, Keshino ¬¬.

-U.U

-Jeje.

-¿De qué se ríe, señorita?.

-No lo sé...es una risa nerviosa...Jeje.

-Son los nervios de ver al joven Hao¿Cierto?.

-Eso creo...Jeje.- Sacó de su bolso una botella de jugo de piña y bebió unos sorbos.- "Demonios . ¡CUÁNTO TIEMPO SE PUEDE TARDAR UN BENDITO AVIÓN EN ATERRIZAR¡YA ESTAMOS EN NORTEAMÉRICA!...Hao TT

* * *

¿-Qué hora es?

-La diez treinta, señor Hao.

-¿Y ahora?

-Aún son las diez treinta, señor Hao.

-¡MALDITO AVIÓN! ¬¬...¡SI NO ATERRIZAS LO HARÉ YO!

-¿Cómo lo hará aterrizar, señor?

-Usaré al Espíritu del Fuego.

-La quemará ¬¬

-O.O Cierto... ¿Qué hora es?

-La diez treinta y uno, señor Hao.

-¿Y ahora?

-Aún son las diez treinta y uno, señor Hao.

-¡MALDITO AVIÓN! ¬¬...¡SI NO ATERRIZAS LO HARÉ YO!

-Creo que ya tuvimos esta conversación antes ¬¬

-Lo sé...¿Qué hora es?.

_**-¡AÚN SON LAS DIEZ TREINTA Y UNO!...¡DEJE DE PREGUNTAR LA HORA!**_

-No me grites enano ¬¬...o sufrirás mi ira.

-Lo...lo lamento u.u.

* * *

-Estamos aterrizando n.n.

-Están aterrizando n.n.

-Pronto nos bajaremos.

-Pronto se bajarán.

-Podré comer comida decente

-Podrá venir a abrazarme efusivamente

-Sushi -

-Abrazo -.- El avión había aterrizado y las chicas se comenzaron a bajar de él.

-Allí vienen ñ.ñ.

-Allá está ¬/¬

-¡O-REN!- dijo Hao con los brazos extendidos. Ella comenzó a correr hacia él...pero pasó por su lado y entró a una tienda de dulces.- O-Ren TT

-¡TWINKIES, n.n.- dijo la niña dentro de la tienda entregando...U$25.

-o.o... ¿Cómo alguien puede gastar U$25 en twinkies?

-O-Ren TT...Prefirió como a verme.

-No llore señor Hao- dijo Marion.- Ella no quiso hacerlo.

-TT... Prefirió los twinkies TT.

-Ah...hola Hao.- Dijo O-Ren saliendo de la tienda con una bolsa llena de los pastelitos más deliciosos que existen.- ¿Quieres uno?.

-No, gracias ¬¬.

-Tú te los pierdes n.n.

-Señor Hao, debe dormir. Mañana tiene una pelea importante.

-Lo sé, Opacho. Lo sé.

-Genial n.n. Llegamos a una pelea.

-¬¬

-¿Por qué me miras así? n.nu.

-No me saludaste.

-Sí lo hice, dije "_Hola Hao"_.

-Esa no es una buena forma de saludo.

-¿Qué querías que hiciera?.

-No lo sé...lo que siempre haces.

-Esto...- se lanzó sobre Hao y lo abrazó.- ¿Feliz?

-Sí n.n...¿te costó mucho hacerlo antes?

-El hambre fue más fuerte n.nu...¿Me perdonas?.

-No ¬¬

-O.O

-Sí n.n

-n.n... ¿Y con quién será la pelea?.

-Con un equipo llamado "Las cinco Lilys". Jamás había oído hablar de ellas.

-Entonces no te preocupes, vas a ganar n-n.

-Lo sé...oye...

-Sí.

-¿Me podrías dar uno...un twinkie?

-No, dijiste que no querías cuando te ofrecí.

-Pero tengo hambre.

-Bueno...

-Por favor.- Hao puso una carita de perro atropellado.

-Por Dios, no coloques esa cara.- Hao intensificó la carita.- Muy bien, me rindo. Toma un twinkie.- le extendió la mano con uno en ella.

-Gracias n.n.

-No hay de qué ¬/¬.

* * *

-¡YUPI!...¡WIIIII!

-n.n, creo que eso te gusta, Keshino.

-Esta cama es perfecta para saltar ... ¡WIIIIIII!- El espíritu estaba muy entretenido saltando.

-. me muero de sueño.

-Duerma entonces.

-Lo haría, pero alguien salta en mi cama ¬¬.

-Disculpe u.u.- En cuanto Keshino dejó de saltar la puerta del cuarto se abrió y Hao entró por ella.

-Hola n.n.

-Hola Hao . ¿Qué haces aquí?.

-Vine a verte...a conversar.

-¿De qué?.

-No lo sé. Creí que en el camino se me iba a ocurrir un tema.

-Entonces carecemos de tema n.n.

-Eso creo...- se quedó mirándola y luego la abrazó.

-Se supone que soy yo la que hago eso n.n.

-Jeje...te extrañé.

-Yo también. No tenía con quien hablar tonterías.

-¿Eso significa que soy tu objeto de diversión?.

-No. Eres mi mejor amigo, Hao.

-Y tú la mía.- Le dio un beso en la frente.- te tengo mucho aprecio.

-Y yo a ti n/n. Te quiero mucho, Asakura.

-o.o...no digas eso.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no me gusta.

-¿entonces que quieres que diga? ¬¬

-no lo sé.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes? ¬¬

-No me hables así ¬¬.

-Si no te puedo hablar así te vas.

-Yo pago tu cuarto.

-Entonces yo me voy.- Tomó un bolso e intentó salir.

-No te vas. Necesito tu espíritu.

-Sí me voy...Adiós.- lo hizo a un lado y salió del cuarto con Keshino tras ella.

-¡VOLVERÁS¡LO SÉ!...volverás...- Cerró la puerta y se tomó la cabeza.- ¡MALDITOS GRANDES ESPÍRITUS¡ACASO NO QUIEREN QUE SEA EL SHAMAN KING!...¡Háganla volver!...¡YA!.

* * *

-Este es un buen lugar¿Qué opinas, Keshino?

-Ehh...doy gracias a los Grandes Espíritus por estar muerta.

-¬¬.- La niña se cubrió con un abrigo café que sacó de su bolso. Estaba recostada en la banca de un parque y miraba las estrella.

-¿Qué hace aquí, señorita?.- un hombre le había hablado.

-o.o...¿Quién es usted?.

-Soy Silver, oficial del Torneo de Shamanes. Usted no debería estar sola, a estas altas horas de la noche, aquí en la Aldea Apache

-No tengo a donde ir ;,

-Pues...puede venir a nuestra posada...puedo hacerle un descuento- Agregó al ver su cara de "estoy quebrada".

-Gracias -...eso sí...no tengo como pagarle uu.

-Podrías trabajar en la posada...Necesitamos más manos.

-Sería maravilloso -.- Se había arrodillado ante Silver.

-n.nu Ok...ven conmigo.- Caminaron hasta llegar a la posada y se encontraron con Yoh Asakura.

-o.o

-¿Qué te pasa O-Ren?

-o.o...N-nada (¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACE HAO AQUÍ?...O.O...¿SE CORTÓ EL PELO?).

-Hola. Soy Yoh Asakura nn.

-Hi...soy...soy O-Ren Arisugawa...mucho gusto o.o.

-¿qué haces despierto a esta hora, Silver?

-Mejor dicho...¿Qué haces TÚ despierto a esta hora Yoh?

-Es que tenía hambre n.nu

-Si Anna te llega a ver Yoh...

**_-¡YOH!.-_** La voz de la sacerdotisa resonó dentro de toda la posada.

-o.o

-Creo que estás en problemas.

-Aja...Adiós.- El shaman desapareció muy rápido.

-Ese era Yoh Asakura...Lo sé, se parece mucho a Hao, es que es su hermano menor.- Dijo esto al ver la cara de O-Ren (o.o).

-¿Por qué me dices eso?.

-No tienes por qué fingir ante mí. Sé que eres acompañante de Hao. Pero no te culpo por eso.

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

-Desde hace mucho.

-Entonces...no me podré quedar aquí.

-No seas pesimista. Te quedarás aquí y para pagar el hospedaje trabajarás como mesera.

-Te lo agradezco mucho.

-No tienes por qué. Ve a ese cuarto y acomódate.- Señaló al cuarto que estaba junto a la cocina y ella se dirigió a su destino. Ya dentro acomodó su ropa en los cajones, se puso la bata de dormir y se acostó. Por alguna extraña razón no podía dormir, el júbilo de no tener que estar en esa banca desfalleciendo por el frío la hizo sonreír. Miraba a su alrededor y se sentía a gusto, tenía el presentimiento de que algo grande iba a ocurrir.

* * *

Bueh, capítulo 4. 

Bastante rosa a mi parecer, pero en esa época era lo que el público quería xDDD.

En este minuto soy chica de pocas palabras (bajo música xD), pero los saludos como mínimo xDD.

Queda 1 capítulo y el epílogo, espero sean de su agrado.

Saludos!


	5. In the End

**" Hojas de otoño que cayeron a tus pies".**

_**Capítulo 5: In the end.**_

-O-Ren, levántate. Ya vamos a abrir.

-Sí...gracias Silver.- La chica se vistió rápidamente. Ya fuera de su cuarto, Silver le entregó un delantal y un pañuelo para la cabeza blanco.

-Ves a esos chicos de atrás.

-Sí, los veo.

-Pues pregúntales que quieren...Por cierto, sólo nos queda un solo budín...y es de chocolate.

-Ok.- Caminó hacia los jóvenes de atrás, eran muy atractivos.- Hola, soy O-Ren Arisugawa. ¿Qué van a pedir?.

-Hola...quiero...una porción extra grande de arroz...y...y...

-Yo quiero un gran plato de fideos chinos...y...y...…

-Un budín de chocolate.- Dijeron ambos al unísono.

-o.o...Sólo queda uno.

-Tráemelo a mí- dijo uno con el cabello celeste.

-Para nada. Ese budín me pertenece ¬¬.- Agregó el de cabello azul/morado.

-Tenemos...tenemos otros postres n.nu.

-Pero yo quiero el budín.

-Ya te dije que ese budín me pertenece, Horo Horo.

-Eso crees Tao...Koloro.- Un pequeño ser apareció junto a Horo Horo.

-Basón...pelea por mi budín.

-¡POSESIÓN DE OBJETO!.- gritaron ambos.

-Vas a sentir la ira de Len Tao, Horo Horo.- Dijo con cara amenazante.

-Ja-ja-ja...me río de ti ¬¬.

-Pero yo me río más...¡ RECIBE MI "**_CUCHILLA DORADA_**"!

-Y tú "**_El súper ataque especial de Horo Horo_**"! ...

-Eso no existe ¬¬

-Lo acabo de crear ¬¬... "Súper ataque especial de Horo Horo".

-¡**_DETÉNGANSE INÚTILES_**!...arruinarán mi desayuno peleando.- dijo Anna, quien estaba sentada en la mesa continua.- Tú...niña...tráeme otra porción de arroz y el budín.

-Sí señora..- Caminó hasta la cocina.

-Anna ¬¬...ese budín era mío.

-Lo lamento mucho, pero ustedes no se decidían nunca y yo tenía hambre.

-Aquí tiene señora.- Le entregó el arroz y el budín.

-Muchas gracias.

-Y aquí tienen ustedes sus porciones de arroz extra grande y un gran plato de fideos chinos n.n.

-G-racias.- dijo Horo Horo.

-Sí, gracias.- Cuando Len Tao dijo esas palabras O-Ren se sonrojó un poco.

-Me retiro. Si necesitan algo...

-Te llamaremos. No te preocupes, te llamaremos.

-o/o sí...gracias. Adiós...- Volvió a la cocina, donde se encontró con Silver cocinando.

-El Sushi se está volviendo famoso, cada día tenemos más pedidos n.n.

-Qué bien n.n...Oye Silver...¿Quiénes son ellos tres...Los del fondo.

-Bueno, ellos son amigos de Yoh. También participan en el Torneo de Shamanes. La jovencita rubia es Anna, su prometida.

-o.o ...¡TAN JOVEN Y COMPROMETIDO!.

-No te asombres tanto... Están comprometidos desde que eran niños. Ella era la aprendiz de la abuela de Yoh.

-¡Wow!...¿Y él aceptó eso?

-Claro, no pudo dar su opinión, era sólo un niño.

-Bueno...no me meteré en sus vidas.- Dijo todo eso mirando de reojo a Len.

* * *

-Perdí al espíritu TT...Perdí al espíritu TT...

-Vamos señor Hao, no se ponga así. Hay muchos más espíritus en el mundo...además quería a Keshino sólo por capricho.- El puño de Hao viajó velozmente y cayó en el pómulo de Opacho.

-Eso es por decir que soy caprichoso ¬¬.

-Lo...lo siento, señor Hao.

-Ya no importa ¬¬...Perdí al espíritu TT

-¿Y a la chica?.- Marion acababa de entrar.

-¿Qué chica? ¬¬

-No se haga el desentendido, señor Hao.

-No me hago nada.

-¡Ah, señor Hao...¿Ha pensado que Arisugawa puede estar ahora mismo abrazada con Len Tao?.

-O.O ¿Con Len Tao?.

-Sí, con Len Tao. O-Ren está trabajando en la posada de Silver y como que se llevó muy bien con el chico.

-Sabes...me da lo mismo...que haga lo que quiera con su vida TT.

* * *

(Semanas después)

-"¿Por qué tardan tanto?...Silver salió hace días y...no ha vuelto. O.o ¿Y si murió?...¿Dónde estarán Doña Anna y Don Yoh¿Cómo estarán Horo Horo, Fausto, Ryu y...y Len?... Todo esto me vuelve loca ".- La espera la asfixiaba. Había roto muchos vasos y su servicio era lento. Quien sabe si todos esos shamanes que la acogieron las últimas semanas aún seguían con vida. La espera la inundaba. La puerta de la posada se abrió de golpe y Marion entró por ella.

-El...señor...Hao...- dijo casi sin aliento- necesita...que...vayas...Keshino...debe...fusionarse...YA...

-No lo haré, no ayudaré a Hao en nada ¬¬.

-Por favor...ve con él...te necesita...

-¿Él dijo eso?.

-No...con esas...palabras. Te lo suplico...ve con él.

-No lo sé...- la imagen de Hao se apareció frente a ella y sin quererlo sonrió.

-¿Qué dices O-Ren?

-Yo...debo sacarme este estúpido delantal...Espérame unos segundos.

-Bien n.n- Cuando estuvo lista emprendió camino junto a Marion. No podían dejar de correr. Aún no sabe como logró cruzar el camino que lleva al "Territorio Sagrado" y como no perdía una sola gota de energía.

-Señorita, descanse un poco- le dijo Keshino

-No puedo...mi Hao me necesita.

-n.n. Entonces sigamos este camino que usted ha elegido.

-¡ARISUGAWA!...¡MÁS RÁPIDO!.

-Allá voy...- continuó corriendo tras Marion, necesitaba ver a Hao y sonreír junto a él...como antes...como todo era antes de esa estúpida pelea. Se encontraba frente a la puerta que conducía a los Grandes Espíritus, pero unos pájaros las comenzaron a atacar.

-"_Muéstrenme lo que valen"._

-Debemos atacarlos... Keshino...hagamos fusión de alma.

-No creo que sea lo indicado...

_**-¡QUÉ DICES!...¡NOS ATACAN, DEBEMOS DEFENDERNOS!**_

-Dijo que mostraras lo que vales...señorita, pídale que la deje entrar.

-¿Crees que funcione?.

-¡Estoy segura!

-Muy bien...¡POR FAVOR, LES SUPLICO QUE ME DEJEN ENTRAR!...¡NECESITO ENTRAR Y...Y VER A HAO!.- Lo pájaros (que en verdad eran espíritus) les abrieron el paso, tras ellas otra chica intentó entra...Jun Tao, pero no lo consiguió.

-¡PUEDO VER AL JOVEN HAO Y AL ESPÍRITU DEL FUEGO!.

-Ya casi estamos...ya casi...

-Hao, allá voy...- Al terminar sus palabras se encontraba a los pies de Hao y del Espíritu del Fuego, pero entonces Amida Maru, el espíritu de Yoh Asakura, que vestía de una manera extraña, como un verdadero samurai, utilizó a la fusión de Haru Same con la Espada Sagrada y los partió a la mitad.- ...o.o...no...

-Joven Hao...

-Señor Hao...

-¡HAOOOOOOOOOOO!.- Era imposible, Yoh había acabado con Hao. Se derrumbó en sus rodillas y comenzó a llorar como nunca antes lo había hecho, como nunca jamás lo volvería a hacer. Cerca de ella Opacho miraba impactado y Marion comenzaba a correr, alejándose de todo lo ocurrido.

-Jiji.- Río Yoh y todo vestigio del Territorio Sagrado, Hao y el Espíritu del Fuego comenzó a desaparecer.

* * *

( Siete años después).

-Despierta...despierta...no seas perezosa Arisugawa.

-Cuantas veces te...he dicho que me trates con respeto Opacho.. - dijo bostezando y cubriéndose la cabeza con la almohada.

-¿Opacho?...Me ofendes.- Agregó el extraño recostándose sobre las sábanas.

-Opacho pervertido...¡SAL DE AQUÍ GUSANO!.

-Ya te dije que no soy Opacho...Quítate esa maldita almohada de la cabeza.

-Ok...Ok...o.o.- no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.- Creí...creí que...- abrazó con mucha fuerza al muchacho, abrazó con mucha fuerza a Hao.- Creí que habías muerto TT...

-Yo también lo creí, pero...pero acabo de volver a la vida.- Le sonrió abiertamente, la abrazó e hizo algo que en el pasado no había hecho...la beso profundamente.

* * *

Esto no termina aquí! 

Nos queda el epílogo, ahí se concluye la historia o.o

Espero les guste n.n

Siel.


	6. Epílogo

**" Hojas de otoño que cayeron a tus pies".**

_**Epílogo.**_

Lentamente todo se comenzó a oscurecer. No se veía nada más que Yoh Asakura de pie con Haru Same en su mano. O-Ren corrió a todas direcciones buscando un resto de Hao, pero su búsqueda fue inútil.

Hao...- Las palabras no brotaban de su boca, su alma estaba incompleta. Juntó sus energías sobrante y caminó hacia donde estaba Yoh. La rabia que la invadía se reunió en su mano izquierda, que después de levantarse muchos centímetros aterrizó en la mejilla del shaman.

¿Por qué hiciste eso, O-Ren?- preguntó el moreno.

Tú...tú...¡ERES UN MALDITO! .- Se derrumbó luego de terminar su frase. Cayó a los pies de Yoh, quien se agachó para quedar a su altura.

n.n. No tienes por qué ponerte así.

Gra-gracias a ti no tengo a donde ir.- Lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y bajaron por sus mejillas ya rojas del cólera.

Puedes vivir conmigo y con Anna. Te prometo que tendrás una vida tranquila.

No lo sé ¬¬.

Incluso irías a nuestra escuela.- O-Ren lo miraba de forma despectiva.- Vamos, será divertido .

Eh...yo...yo... No puedo dejar solo a Opacho. Era la lapa de Hao y me quiero responsabilizar de él.

El enanito puede venir también nn...¿Aceptas la oferta?.

Está...está bien.

* * *

Era una hermosa mañana de primavera. La pensión "En" estaba cubierta de la flor del cerezo. Por la puerta de entrada salían Yoh y Anna, quienes se dirigían a la escuela

O-Ren, vas a llegar tarde.

Hoy no iré Don Yoh. Creo que me quedaré a limpiar el patio. Espero que no le importe Doña Anna.

En lo absoluto.- se dio la vuelta - Espero que al volver haya una rica cena.

No se preocupe, la tendré lista cuando vuelvan.- El shaman y la sacerdotisa se fueron caminando tranquilamente y la joven entró a la pensión a buscar una escoba con la cual limpiar. Habían pasado tres años desde aquel fatídico día.

Todo listo. Andando.- O-Ren y Opacho salían por una ventana de la pensión "En".

Cree que el señor Yoh entienda su decisión de irse.

Él no, es muy lento. Pero Doña Anna comprenderá todo. Le dejé una carta junto a la cena.

Una olla de fideos chinos, junto a una botella de sake eran acompañados por una carta que decía lo siguiente:

Estimados Don Yoh y Doña Anna:

No saben lo mucho que les agradezco el que me permitieran estar aquí durante los últimos tres años. Fue un agrado vivir con ustedes, el señor Fausto y la señor Eliza, pero me temo que es hora de partir. No es que sea una descriteriada o algo por el estilo, pero he dejado de sentirme cómoda aquí, y junto a Opacho hemos decidido partir a oras tierras, otro lugar.

Espero que los Grandes Espíritus los acompañen y les permitan vivir en ese mundo de tranquilidad que tanto anhelan.

Sinceramente.

O-Ren Arisugawa.

* * *

Se marchó...¿Por qué?...Extrañaré sus platillos TT

Hasta pronto Arisugawa...- dijo Anna mirando al horizonte.- ¡YOH!...ve a servir la cena.

Sí amor u.u.

* * *

Alguien ronda por los alrededores, señorita O-Ren.

No te preocupes. Ha de ser un pordiosero, un simple pordiosero.- Un joven de blanca capa estaba sentado sobre una roca y miraba fijamente la tienda, donde Opacho, Keshino y O-Ren, ya de 19 años, descansaban después de un largo día de viaje.

_**EL FIN.**_

_**

* * *

**_Hasta el día de hoy no entiendo porque escribí este fic de final tan apresurado.

La verdad es que no me gusta, pero lo subí igual a la por qué? no tengo idea.

Espero a futuro subir uno decente de SK xD.


End file.
